


Ros'vera

by TheSakuraTree



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bunny Girl, Bunny Girl(s), F/F, Viera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSakuraTree/pseuds/TheSakuraTree
Relationships: Ros'vera (Original Character)/Luna (Original Character), Ros'vera/Luna
Kudos: 1
Collections: Smut Fic Seeds





	Ros'vera

a short fic abt my mesmerized bunny girl retainer :)


End file.
